Thrash Like You Mean It
by elvenangel3
Summary: I wondered about his name, until his hands and tongue washed that thought away too.


This is inspired by the Dubstep concert my sister and I just went to and had an awesome time at in case you want to know. For the record we didn't do any of the drugs floating around but watching wasted teens trying to rave was amusing.

* * *

><p>The first time I noticed the silver-haired boy was when Roxas and I were waiting in line to get our tickets. The hair made him stand out, which was impressive in the crowd we were surrounded by. Bright neon colors of hair, clothing, and makeup covered nearly everyone in attendance. I hadn't got a good look at the boy's face but I remembered the hair.<p>

A few hours later Roxas and I were taking a break from the front of the pit and were trying to get these older girls to buy us a drink, when I saw a flash of silver to my right. I let my eyes wander over Mr. Gorgeous and liked what I saw. Black leather pants tucked into tall boots with thick straps, studded with spikes. A tight top of slinky material that reflected the glowing lights, the color of blood. Studded bracelets decorated his wrists as well as the customary glow sticks looped into jewelry, Roxas and I were both covered in them too. You didn't go to a rave without glow sticks, period. I still hadn't seen his face but a hand on my arm had me swinging back around.

"You need something strong sweetheart?" The tall blond girl in front of me asked over the pounding music.

I threw her my killer smile. She and her friend giggled together then headed towards the bar. Score. Roxas caught my eye with a smirk. Girls were too easy, they instantly fell for it when we played up the fact we were twins. My brother leaned close so I could hear him speak.

"What were you looking at?"

I glanced over my shoulder and was pleased my eye candy hadn't run off, he was talking with a few guys that were similarly dressed. Roxas followed my line of sight and grinned.

"Hot manflesh." We said in sync.

"Want to go dance with him?" Roxas asked with eyebrows raised suggestively.

I laughed and shook my head, maybe next time. We were here to enjoy ourselves, Roxas had just broken up with his (now that I know) douchebag of a boyfriend so, I told him I'd take him out. We turned back around as the college girls came back with extra drinks for us. We smiled widely, winking identical blue eyes heavily lined with kohl and accepted them.

"Thanks!" We said together, then expertly disappeared into the crowd.

Roxas and I chuckled to ourselves as we weaved to the other side of the building, I kept a tight hold on his wrist so I didn't lose him. Reaching a calmer spot we quickly downed our drinks in record time, it wasn't really safe to stand holding a drink too long in case someone slipped something into it. It had happened to one of our fellow ravers, not pretty. Getting back into the mess of things we lost track of everything but the pulsing bodies around us.

At one point, a guy next to us offered us some Ecstasy and we eagerly swapped some cash for it. The night got even better after that. I noticed through my euphoric haze, that damn head of silver hair again. Was I just that more aware of him in particular? I must really need to get laid again if I had a damn radar for a single hot guy. I snapped my head back around as Roxas started jumping with the song and I followed suit.

Only a short while later things started to mellow out as the night wound down and they started ushering people out the door. I latched onto my brother as a tall creepy guy started to put his hands on his shoulders, and quickly towed him towards the exit. We slipped past the majority of the throng, hoping to get onto the bus before it filled up.

"What is it with you always attracting those types?" I chuckled at Roxas.

He glared and shoved my shoulder.

"Like you don't."

It was true we usually ended up trading turns for getting hit on, or like with those girls someone would be interested in both of us. It was a side effect of the scene we enjoyed, totally worth it however. We went out nearly every weekend, sometimes on both nights. We didn't drink or do drugs during the rest of the week so we felt it was okay to go crazy once Friday hit.

"Hey, Sora?" Roxas muttered.

I glanced around and realized we were already on the bus on our way home. Damn pills making me blank out.

"Hum?" I said intelligently.

"Thanks for going out with me." Roxas mumbled looking out the window.

I smiled at the back of my twin's head. He got so bashful when he was being sincere.

"Welcome!" I chirped.

The next time I saw Mr. Hot Pants was the next Friday, at a different rave surrounded by the same friends. Interesting. I wondered if he was a regular how I had not noticed him before. I pointed him out to the blond next to me, sporting obscene amounts of glowing lights and a streak of blue in his hair tonight.

"Him again? You definitely have to dance with him this time." Roxas insisted.

I gave him a slow once over, he was dressed similarly to last time only with a shiny silver top that made his hair even brighter. Across the fifteen feet, and twenty people separating us he finally turned so I was able to see his face. Oh my god. I think I just came. Mr. Sex On Legs had the most striking features it was absurd. Even with long bangs obscuring part of his face, the defined cheekbones and supple lips were obvious. I wish I knew what color his eyes were.

"Need a drool rag?" Roxas asked and nudged me.

I hastily apologized to the surprised guy standing next to me I had stumbled into because of my nosey brother. I shot the blond a glare and tossed my head. Of course with my already naturally spiked hair gelled, moussed, and sprayed into a rigid faux-hawk the flair was a bit lacking. He got the point if his laughter was anything to go by.

This time we had only been inside thrashing around for about an hour before some red-head offered us some acid. I was excited that I remembered to bring my gloves studded with different colored LED lights. I brought mine out and saw Roxas do the same with the same glazed look I knew I had. We had choreographed several impressive moves, and the two of us mirroring each other while spinning around quickly had quite a few people stopping to watch us. Tripping certainly was helpful, if you were going to keep up this kind of activity for a while. It was a good half an hour later (I think. . .) that we finally wound out of our show and simply showed off our gloves to each other.

Eventually, I heard the color blue on my gloves louder than the music blasting around us, and was content to merely lean against one of rails and watch the pretty lights. Roxas stood only two feet away watching his own hands dance in front of his face with the same fascination. I giggled a little and heard a deep sexy voice say something off to the left, that I was pretty sure pertained to us. With effort, I glanced over and to my pleasure there was Mr. Probably A Sex God. Roxas was still in his own world, as I wandered closer to the hottest guy in a mile radius, no ten at least . . .fuck probably the whole city at this point.

I wasn't sure what expression my face was holding as I stood there staring up (damn Mr. Please Fuck Me was like a head taller!) at him, hands forever moving my pretty lights around. He smirked down at me and I gave a shiver as I caught his electric eyes, the LSD in my system told me they glowed but I couldn't decide if they had more blue or green. I stepped closer because I needed to know if blue was the loudest to him too.

"Hey there."

His voice alone was enough to make me want to rub myself onto him. I knew my gaydar hadn't failed me, even drugged I knew interest when I heard it. His friends flanked him on either side smirking at me but I paid no attention. His eyes had a similar glaze to mine and Roxas' and I figured he had also partook in the festivities provided.

"Sex on the beach." I grinned up at him.

I was standing very much in his space but Mr. My Ass Is Sexy In These Pants didn't seem to mind.

"Is that an offer?" He asked me, the corner of his lips twitching with a desire to smile, or perhaps smirk like Roxas does.

"It's what you look like."

I boldly reached up to smooth his bangs away from that beautiful face. His hands came to rest on my hips and his tongue flicked over his lips, my eyes watched the movement hungrily.

"Definitely not the beach. . .now a dark room perhaps, against the wall . . . hot and hard." His voice purred in my ear.

Unbelievably aroused, I pressed myself against his lean form and leaned up to nip at his earlobe.

"Yes, please." I breathed into his ear.

His friends moved obligingly out of the way as he swung around, keeping my hand trapped in his and started to make his way towards the back. I felt another hand on my other wrist tug me to a stop. I looked over my shoulder and saw Roxas looking a bit confused.

"Sora?" He asked cautiously.

His eyes were less glassy and he eyed my catch with more awareness than I knew I had.

"I'll be right back." I said with a happy grin.

"Well, not _right_ away." Mr. Let Me Talk You To An Orgasm said cheekily.

I may have turned slightly gooey but my shoes didn't stick to the floor, which was pulsating yellow.

"Make him wear a condom." Roxas snapped, then let me be drug away.

I blinked and suddenly the music was slightly muffled and there weren't other people around. I noticed the room we were in was rather purple and smelled like. . . my thoughts floated off with the hard press of soft lips. I threw my arms around the lean body pushing mine into the firm wall behind me and opened my mouth to his assault. I wondered what Mr. About To Fuck Me's name was, until his hands and tongue washed that away too.

We didn't bother with shirts, probably would have lost them in the darkness. His fingers were cool and slick when he prepped me so I knew he kept lube in his pockets, that was hot. I didn't bother trying to hide my gasps or moans of pleasure, I knew they were lost to the music. I didn't really have the frame of mind to censure myself anyway. I kissed him fiercely when his fingers found that special spot that literally felt like lightning tonight. He pulled away for only a moment and it was a good thing he remembered, because I had already forgotten Roxas' demand for protection.

The next moment he was sliding into me and I threw my head back in ecstasy. The other awesome thing about tripping right this second? Made the pleasure ten times better, so I didn't even notice the pain. Which was good since the silver-haired devil immediately started pounding me into the wall. We were a mess of roaming hands, hard kisses and sweating bodies. I relished every sensation. I sucked on his tongue and scraped him with my teeth when he found my lightning again.

After that, the color white had a taste as unbearable pleasure was wrought over me. His pace increased, harder, faster, deeper and I was mewling into his mouth with every breath. He struck me hard and I shattered around him in bliss. For moments I didn't hear anything, my vision was dark but for that inescapable blue that smelled strangely like raspberry.

I blinked again and Mr. Best Sex Of My Life was resting his forehead on my shoulder, back bowed forward, simply resting against me. I panted to get my breath back and ran my hands over him, wanting to hold on a bit longer. I knew these brief exchanges at raves never went past the first encounter, I had experienced a few in the past. This had never bothered me before but, I didn't want him to leave.

He unexpectedly placed a soft kiss on my neck, gentle after our previous roughness. He straightened up and attended his clothes, while I quickly fastened my pants back up as well. Shy suddenly, I titled my head to glance up at him again. His eyes no longer seemed to glow but had lost none of their searing quality.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

I managed to crack him my killer smile.

"Sora."

"I'm Riku."

After that, Mr. Too Sexy For My Shirt, simply became Riku. My lover.

* * *

><p>Was that a fun one? I realized I hadn't actually written a story that featured SoRiku (my OTP) as the main couple. Le gasp! So, it's not lengthy but I hope you liked! Especially since I made them kinda slutty hehe ;)<p> 


End file.
